Toadsworth (Canon)/ArceusBowser44
Summary Toadsworth is the guard of the biggest autority of the Mushroom Kingdom: Princess Peach. He also act as a fatherly figure for her. While he hasn't made a lot of appearences, he still is one of the most important secondary characters. He seems to have changed a lot during his life, since when he was young he was energecic and a bit childish, and now, he is an extremely smart and wise character. Statistics Tier: 8-C. High 8-C '''w/ Star | High 8-C. 8-B w/ Star '''Name: '''Toadsworth '''Origin: ''Mario Bros'' Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Unkown, but likely one of the oldest of the verse '''Classification: '''Toad '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Charateristic, Weapon Mastery (Cane and Baseball Bat), Size Manipulation via Enlarge, Spherical Form, Dimensional Storage, Can empower his weapons with energy, Sportmanship, Earthquake Generation (w/ POW-Ball), Resurrection (w/ 1-Ups), Healing (w/ Refreshroom), Electricity Manipulation (w/ Lightning Bolt), Fire Manipulation (w/ Fireballs & Fire Flower), Magic (w/ Various equipment), Explosion Manipulation (w/ Bob-Omb), Invisibility (w/ Mini Boos), Short-Term Levitation (Via Toadsworth Twist), Invulnerability (w/ Mega Mushroom and Star) and Statistics Amplification (via Enlarge, and with Power Ups) 'Attack Potency: Building level+ '(Can harm regular Koopas and Shroobs, who can survive lightning attacks from Luigi and lightning blots in Mario Sluggers. Any playable character in the Mario Baseball series can casually shatter several walls in a row.). '''Large Building level '''w/ Star and Mega Mushroom | Large Building level (At least twice as powerful as his older counterpart). '''City Block level '''w/ Star and Mega Mushroom '''Speed: '''At least '''Athletic Human (Toadsworth flees from danger at high speeds and can swiftly run between bases in intense baseball games), higher with Enlarge and some Power-Ups, Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Lightning Bolt item (Lightning Bolts can travel at Mach 1294) Lifting Strenght: Normal Human. Higher '''w/Star and Mega Mushroom | Peak Human. Higher w/ Star or Mega Mushroom '''Striking Strenght: Building Class+. Large Building Class '''w/ Star and Mega Mushroom | Large Building Class. City Block Class w/ Star or Mega Mushroom 'Durability: Building level+ '(Can survive the Lightning Bolt item. Lightning bolts can generate 5 Gigajoules of energy). Large Building level w/ Star, Mega Mushroom and Shell. | Large Building level. City Block level w/ Star, Mega Mushroom and Shell. '''Stamina: Low/Moderate. Very High '''when Peach is in danger | Moderate/High. Very High''' when Peach is in danger Range: 'Melee w/Cane and Baseball Bat. Dozens of meters w/Items or Fire Flower '''Intelligence: '''At least '''Gifted '(Toadsworth, being Princess Peach's royal assistant, is very intelligent. He attends meetings, supervises trips, and is apparently a financial advisor for Peach and the Toads as mentioned in Fortune Street. Outside of his duties, he thinks ahead and gives Mario useful gear for his quests like the suitcase in Superstar Saga and he also helps explain the basics of battle to Mario in the RPGs, teaching how to successfully attack and dodge and having done so ever since Mario was just a baby. Invented different field techniques to traverse crazy terrains in Partners in Time. In Bowser's Inside Story, he possesses knowledge on beans and instructed the Mario Bros. on how to fix Bowser's aching back muscles with just their Bros. Drill. Drove the special trophy car with ease in Mario Kart: Double Dash. He is one of the best, if not the best, Mahjong players in Yakuman DS.) '''Standard Equipment: Cane, Baseball Bat, Powerups and Items Weakness: '''Old age makes him far weakes, and lacks stamina | None notable '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Cane: ''' A cane that Toadsworth is commonly seen with. Used as a regular cane as well as a way to help dig in to the ground and a baseball bat. * '''Enlarge: Toadsworth triples in size for a few seconds. * Super Catch: '''Toadsworth manages to catch an object perfectly without dropping it, no matter how hard it was hit, likely through the use of some magic. ** '''NSMB DS Summons: In New Super Mario Bros. DS, Toadsworth can summon a Roulette Block with his cane which can grant different items (first achieved as cards) depending on when they hit it. He can likely use all of them, and is even seen using the Star in the Mario Baseball games. ** Fire Flower: 'Lets the user shoot fireballs of various size. ** '''Blue Shell: ' Can be tossed as a regular Koopa shell, or worn for an extra hit/added durability and enhanced swimming skills. ** 'Mini Mushroom: '''Lets the user decrease in size, in order to travel across small places and etc. ** '''Mega Mushroom: '''Lets the user grow giant, break almost anything and invincibility for 15 seconds. ** '''Star: ' Grants invincibility and stats amplification. ** '1-UP Cards: ' Grants a 1-Up Mushroom that can revive others. *** '''Mario Sluggers Items: In this game, Toadsworth can use various items such as: **** Fire Ball: Summons a cannon which Toadsworth can aim at opponents to shoot fireballs at them. **** Mini Boos: Makes an object become invisible for 6 seconds. **** POW-Ball: Generates an earthquake when it hits the ground. **** Banana Peel: Five bananas are shot out from a cannon which will slip up those who step on them. **** Lightning Bolt: Hits other characters nearby with a lightning bolt. **** Green Shell: A Koopa Troopa Shell that can be launched at enemies to damage them. He also displays that he has many Green Shells to spare and use in Partners in Time, and knows about ways of using them in battle. **** Bob-Ombs: Summons a cannon which Toadsworth can aim at opponents to shoot a Bob-Omb at them. * Refreshroom: Toadsworth grows Refreshrooms in his room, which can heal the user back to peak condition. * Toadsworth Twist: '''A move that Toadsworth shares with his younger self. It allows him to jump in the air and spin, aviating rapidly and staying airborne for an extended period of time. * '''Bros. Ball: '''Another move that he shares whit his younger self. It allows him to curl into a ball with another character and roll around with great speed and mobility. '''Keys: Older | Younger Category:ArceusBowser44 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7